Living mix up
by Gottsengel
Summary: <html><head></head>A girl is near death with a friend she knows on a "warrior cats" site. Near death, The two died at the same time, But, There souls and true bodys, Mixed up, Turning to old times. They can recall the anime, But, Can they change it? Will Madame Red live? Will they have a chance to change history? Find out, In this new exciteing series! T for future violence.</html>
1. Authors note

_Before we start the story, I would like to clear this up.._

_ "Talking"_

_ 'Thoughts'_

_ Actions, Will be said, normally._

_If you would like your own oc's, Apply in the reviews._


	2. Ch 1 A true mix up, Indeed

Arabelle was being rushed into the hospital, At that moment so was Rhea. Differnt hospitals, of course. Arabelle looked at the doctors, everything going hazy. It felt like she couldn't breeze. Rhea was closeing her eyes, and suddenly, everything went black for Rhea and Arabelle. As than, They saw a bright flash, Expecting heaven, Suddenly, Arabelle found herself on a sidewalk, with her clothes slightly torn. She looked around, and paused to look at Rhea. "W-where am I?.." Turning her head, she froze, seeing Rhea. "Sprinty?!" Rhea looked up at the girl in surprise. "B-Bravemage?!" Arabelle looked over at Rhea, shivering. "Well.. I dont know where we are.. But.. You can call me Arabelle.." Rhea nodded. "Im Rhea.. And where the heck are we?" Arabelle looked over to see a carriage. "This doesnt look like 2014 to me.." Suddenly the carriage stoped at a halt, and you could see two familar looking men. Arabelle spoke with such fear. "T-that looks like.. Sebastian, And.. C-Ciel..!" Rhea looked over, gasping. "What?! But we're suppose to be dead!" Sebastian came out at that moment, smirking, he spoke. "Your welcome to join us.." Arabelle looked over at Rhea, who gave a nod, hesitantly followed. "H-hello.." Rhea looked at her friend, than turning to Ciel. Ciel spoke in a cold voice to the two. "Who are you?" 

-Arabelle's pov-

She spoke with such braveness in her voice, Startleing herself. "My names Arabelle.." She was lost in her thoughts. 'I'll start a new life! Thats it.. If I must, Perhaps I can change this..' She was startled when Ciel spoke up. "Well, Its nice to meet you, Arabelle, And Rhea." She spoke up in a slightly nervious voice. "Its nice to meet you to.. Ciel.." She had remembered him interducing his self. She felt slight sorrow for Ciel, But knew, She shouldnt interupt anything much. 'Perhaps.. I can save a few deaths..' Ciel glanced at her. "Do you guys have a home, we can stop to?" She felt heart broken as she said the anwser. "No." Ciel looked at them, surprised, than after a moment, he spoke. "Sure." She sighed, and looked out as they arrived at the manor. "Wow.. This is huge.." Ciel said nothing, But got out, along with Sebastian.

-Ciel's pov-He was confused.. Why would two teenagers, One doesnt even look like a kid or teenager, Show up randomly? As he got out, He offered his hand to Arabelle. She didnt seem like Rhea, Or anyone, Not cracking a smile. He woundered if something was up. he was surprised when arabelle spoke up. "Can I help out with cooking?" After a moment of thinking, he finally decided. "Sure. If you wish.." Pauseing, he turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian! Show them there room's. Now." Sebastian nodded. "Yes M'lord." And walked off.

- Sebastian's pov - 

"Yes M'lord." He felt the two where differnt.. Why did that one girl, Arabelle, Feel like she had power? 'Nonsence.. Theres no way, shes a demon. There cant be.' Upon walking in the mansion, He asked bard to make lunch, and the two entered the rooms. "Here you are.. Lunch will be ready soon. M'lord will want to speak with you, after." He walked off. Something was off about Arabelle... His thoughts interupted, by a explosion. Immediately he raced to the kitchen. "Bard, Clean up this mess!"

He sighed as bard looked at him. "Y-yes Sebastian!"

Looking away, he spoke. "What happend, Anyway?" Bard looked at him and sighed. "I used tnt to try to help cook faster.."

Looking at bard with a slightly annoyed look. "Tnt is not a cooking item."


	3. (Story editing, sorry!)

Okay, So I'm going to proofread the chapter and fix up errors.. Will be reposted in a day or two.. Sorry for the inconvienience!


End file.
